


The West Virginia Bug

by FandomVulture333



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Sam, West Virginia, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomVulture333/pseuds/FandomVulture333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a one shot that was inspired by the tales of West Virginia inbreeding. Came to me when someone told me that at one of my jobs. I have been writing this since March of 2015 :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	The West Virginia Bug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captaindestiel1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/gifts).



Sam and Dean had been looking for a case for sometime now. It had been maybe three weeks since anything sounded good and now they finally saw something in West Virginia.

“So it sounds like a witch is involved in this.” said Sam.

“Can you tell me again what is going on in this case?” Dean asked.

“It looks like there are people who are being compelled to have sexual relations with each other.”

“And why is this so special?”

“They are incest relations.”

Dean’s face scrunched up in disgust. He remembered the fans of the Supernatural books wanting to “ship” him and his brother in a romantic and sexual relationships with each other. It always brought him close to losing his lunch that people would want him to be incestuous with his brother.

“You really know how to pick your cases, don’t cha?”

Sam smirked. He knew that they both thought it was gross and wrong but Sam laughed at it as it could never happen. His love for his brother would be the love that family gives each other. Nothing more and nothing less.

They drove to West Virginia and stopped in the small town of Logan where the cases had been collecting up. Then they stopped at a motel and took a breather. It had been a long drive. Then Sam brought out his laptop and started more research. He then learned more that West Virginia was famous for inbreeding and he concluded that who or whatever this was had picked the perfect hunting ground.

“So we are in a bit of a pickle.” Sam sighed.

Dean looked at him from his bed. He had been enjoying the magic fingers add on from it.

“What is it Sam? I’m too busy having fun over here.”

Sam rolled his eyes and decided not to tell him the news.

“Well since you don’t seem to care, I’m going out for coffee.”

As he was getting up and walking to the door,

“Oh Sammy, can you pick me up a-”

Then the door slammed.

“Screw you too bitch!”

 

****************************************************************************************************

 

Sam had been walking for a bit before he found a nice little cafe. He walked inside and then went up to the counter. There was a peppy barista with spunk in her eyes.

“Tall caramel latte with an extra shot.”

“That will be $3.50.”

Sam handed the money to her but she didn’t grab it.

“Oops let me get that sir-”

“I got it.”

Sam was able to clean up the bills but not before she laid a hand on top of his as they were trying to catch the quarters.

“I’m sorry sir.” The girl was blushing.

“No it’s fine.” Sam smiled.

This girl was really cute but he knew that he was on a case and had no time for girls or anything. He waited on his drink and then picked it up when it was done. He then got back to the motel and found Dean in a chair with a beer looking very mopey.

“You didn’t seem to care what I had to say so I left, jerk.”

“Alright bitch. What did you want to say?”

“Its nothing now.” Sam said as he took a sip of his coffee.

They were in awkward silence for a while till Sam finished his drink and then threw the cup away without a second thought. Dean on the other hand thought he saw something on the bottom but brushed it off. Time went by slowly but surely as the afternoon became evening. Dean still couldn't help but feel that the coffee cup had something to it. Then he saw Sam twitching abnormally and went up to see him.

“What’s going on man?”

Sam turned to look at him and laughed nervously.

“I don’t know but its freaking me out. I feel like I have to do stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?”

Sam’s eyes were slightly bugging out and then he managed out,

“Sexual stuff?”

Dean was surprised as Sam had never been like this before.

“You want me to go find a lady for you?”

“No! I don’t do that. Neither of us do.”

“Well I was just trying to help.”

Sam thought of something and then tried to go and get the cup from the trash, but lost out to Dean. He had just scooped it up and looked on the bottom. There was a hex symbol on the bottom of it and then Dean realized something. This was the symbol for the incest spell that they had been trying to avoid. They were both now pegged.

“Sammy? What shop did you get this from?”

Sam was nervous now. He was shaking from the intensity of his nerves. He had an itch that needed to be scratched and it was becoming painfully obvious. Dean, who had just touched the cup, knew that he would soon succumb to the spell soon. But for Sam’s sake he needed to be tied up.

“Sam, I need to tie you up.”

“I think that that’s a good idea and you wanna know why?”

“Why Sam?”

“Cause in case you didn’t notice, I’m walking towards you and I want to hold you down and french kiss you.”

Dean did look and was startled by the awkward limp that Sam had as he was coming towards him. Sam looked like he was a marionette puppet and being controlled by strings. Dean knew the same fate was coming for him and soon. He was able to get Sam down in a chair and handcuffed him to it.

“That should at least buy us some time.” Dean sighed. He knew he had an hour or so but wanted to make the best of it for now. “So I have a question for you Sam and I’m being all serious right now.”

Sam looked up and really didn’t want to know what was going to be asked of him.

“What Dean?” Sam was so done with today and it was only 10am.

“Who is going to top on this one?”

“Dean you are disgusting.”

Dean threw his hands in the air in surrender.

They waited for a bit and then Dean felt the bug invading his body.

“Son of a bitch!” He cussed out as he felt his legs gaining a mind of their own as the walked closer to Sam.

He had the key in his pocket which didn’t help either as he crouched down to him.

“Sam...” Dean’s voice sounded as if he was pleading for this to stop

“Yes Dean...” Sam’s eyes were puppy dog sad and begging as well.

“I am so sorry.” And then he began to kiss his brother’s lips with Sam reciprocating as well.

Then Dean pulled out the key from his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs. Sam’s arms sprung free and gripped Dean’s arms and hoisted him up and carried him to the bed as their crotches rubbed against each other.

“That actually feels fantastic Sam.” Dean whimpered as he went back to kissing his brother.

“Jessica taught me a few hand job tricks, the spell wants me to use them on you.” Sam winced in disgust of what was going on.

Without realizing what was going on, Dean had already shucked off his jeans and pulled down Sam’s too. Sam had taken both of their shirts off and had one hand down Dean’s boxers. He could feel the firm member and the leaking ooze coming out of the head that was dribbling down his shaft. Even though Sam was disgusted by what he was doing, Dean was enjoying every second of it.

“Mmm Yeah, right there, right there!”

“Dude? Are you actually enjoying this?”

“A hand job is a hand job.” Dean threw his head back.

“Get ready for the next part then. You won’t like this one.” Sam smugly said as he pushed his brother on the bed.

Dean hit the pillows with a flop and then heard a bottle cap popping and looked up to see Sam pouring LUBE into his hands.

“Oh FUCK NO! COME ON MAN!” Dean complained in anger.

“Gotta do it Dean. I was pegged first, therefore I top.” Sam sighed in submission. 

He began to finger his brother with one then two fingers, trying to get him ready. Dean was not comfortable right now and was not at all ready for what was happening next. Sam ripped open a condom and rolled it down his length and slicked his cock up with more lube before splattering his brother’s hole with more lube.

“Dean, I tried my best to make it hurt less but now you have to relax as I...” Sam pointed to himself and Dean’s ass.

Dean tried let go and gave in to the inevitable as Sam lined himself up and forced his way in.

“FUCK THAT FEELS WEIRD!”

“Can’t complain on my end.” His brother replied, “God you’re tight, oh yeah-”

“Can you stop enjoying this?” Dean was thoroughly hating this.

“Hold on the spell hasn’t-” Then Sam started to pump in and out of Dean, “There we go.”

Sam tried so hard to find this pleasurable on Dean’s part, but the fact that his asshole was being stretched and he clearly wasn’t enjoying the sex, he decided that thisshould be taken advantage of as he got all the amazing sensations on his end. He was still fucking his brother and then he hit Dean’s spot.

“OH GOD! Do that again, that felt amazing.”

Sam brushed up and Dean felt the shock and he knew how to make this fun for both of them. Sam kept screwing and then started to stroke Dean’s neglected cock as he began to fuck faster.

“I’m coming Dean!”

“So am I!”

They went faster and faster and before they knew it they climaxed so hard that they blacked out a little. When they woke up, Sam was still in Dean and Dean had spilt all over Sam. They had no clue what to do next except get in the shower and clean up all of this.

 

****************************************************************************************************

 

They didn’t speak to each other for a day or two after the incest spell. When they did they caught the witch involved, it was the barista from the cafe.

“Oh you two, did you enjoy that little magic I cooked up on you guys?” The girl giggled.

They gave her the most sour “we are so done with bullshit” looks on their faces.

“No, we did not enjoy your spell.” They synced together.

“Hm, ok. I hadn’t done brothers before and I heard you guys were famous in the community so I had to test it out. How’s your butt Dean?” She snickered.

Dean had to walk away from the remarks from the girl.

“Why do you do this?” Asked Sam curiously.

“Well you guys it was a prank, other than that its the wrong people touching the spell. I help out couples with fertility issues and I do it by spiking their coffees.”

“Why does incest happen?”

“The spell works when two people who love each other touch it and then are in the same area as they are. So if your girlfriend is at work and you are at home and your maid comes in, it won’t work. But if she’s home it will. The spell unfortunately can’t tell the difference between family members and the two people in a relationship.” She coward away.

Sam was thoroughly annoyed but when he saw Dean walk out the door, he hushed to her,

“Thanks for letting me have the best anal sex of my life.” He winked at her and gave her a dollar as a tip.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck and I know it. I tried very hard to write this and it weirded me out but I had to get it done or I would never be happy.
> 
> I DO NOT SHIP WINCEST AND NEVER WILL. However its kinky writing.
> 
> Thank you captaindestiel1 for helping me out.


End file.
